School Nights
by mgaleaz8
Summary: The kids have an infestation at anubis house again and they have to spend the weekend at the school. Will things go to plan? What drama will there be? What couples will survive, and which will die out? Will new couples form? And lastly, who's the creepy dark figure luring around?
1. Chapter 1

Silence.  
Nothing but silence in the hall way of Frobisher Academy. The moon shines throw the window, still on the lockers. Not moving. Nothing makes a sound. Running footsteps disrupt silences thoughts. She runs frantically though the hallway, turning around every few moments to see if she had lost the creeping shadow. No. She hadn't. Not yet. The creeping shadow luring towards her. This is it.

-2 days before-  
Amber p.o.v  
"Amber wake up time for school!" Nina said flipping on the light. I groaned in response.  
"Nina! I thought we agreed to the "no light in the morning" rule!" I said clearly annoyed! Nina and I both came back from America this year, Nina's gran got better and I decided that fashion school wasn't for me. This is my home. But sadly Mara and Fabian are dating, so no more fabina. but the one that crushes me the most is Alfie and Willow. Dating. Heart shattering to pieces. But anyways we then went down stairs after getting ready.  
"Morning everyone!" My voice sang cheerfully, Jerome groaned, woah! Someone needs to fix his hair!  
"Look Amber we know you're always very cheerful but it's a Monday morning and no one wants to be happy, so please shut up." Jerome said, he has bags under his eyes, and trust me those are not what bags should be used for! Bags are used to put lipstick and my phone in! Not be little hammocks under your eyes!  
"Wow did you run out of hit spray Mr. I-use-ten-bottles-of-hair-spray-on-my-hair-every-m orning Clarke? Is that why your hair looks like a raccoon was in it during the night did its business then left?" Jerome sent daggers to Alfie. Alfie looked away guilty. "Alfie tell me you didn't put a raccoon in his hair last night!" I said desperately.  
"He looked friendly!" That was Alfies defense? Okay then! Jeroy, Peddie, Walfie, and Mabian are the couple right now, ugh I hate mabian and walfie! I love the people but them together, yuck! We were talking about whatever when Mr. Sweet came in looking worried.  
"There is another rat infestation here and there are no more houses to stay at, you'll all have to stay at the school. So right now get what you want and come outside!" He said very frantically. I was the first out of my seat, I ran up to my room, I swear if any of those rats got to my jimmy choos, they're dead meat! We all got out stuff and as I was walking down the stairs with my last purse I saw a rat on the stair case. WHY IS THERE A RAT WHAT! I screamed as loud as I could!  
"RAT FLUSH IT NOW KILL IT CALL THE POLICE!"  
"Amber lets go!" I wouldn't budge so it took Alfie and Jerome to get me down the stair case, Jerome had my legs, Alfie had my arms. We all got to the school, man was it creepy on the weekends. It was very dark and it felt eery and very uneasy. Like someone was watching us. I shakes off the feeling and trotted next to Nina.

No p.o.v  
Little did they know, the dark figure watching them from the science room. Waiting for the right moment to go on with his plan.

**~end of chapter one! This is my first fanfiction I really hope you guys like it! I will try to update again by tonight! Let me know what you think of this! And don't worry there's gonna be LOTS of drama and more couple will form! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Amber p.o.v

"Girls in here and boys in the there make your self at home but if you break anything" mr sweet said while he looked at Alfie and Jerome "you're paying to have it repaired am I clear boys?" They both nodded stifling a laugh. Mr sweet walked away.  
"Dibs on that corner!" I yelled then so on and so forth with picking where to sleep, I swear if Alfie breaks his bed again no one is going to help him! He broke it enough times last time. Maybe Willow will help him! She loves him. Ugh. He got over me that quickly?  
In the corner Nina and Fabian were talking and laughing, yay they got their friendship again! Hopefully fabina soon... Oh wait Mara is still in the picture! Shoot. We can only hope I guess! But the way Fabian looks at Nina, he never seems like nothing in the world makes him more happy then being with her.  
-that night-  
"Dinner time lovies!" Everyone ran over and grabbed the pizza. I still have. Weird feeling that someone's watching us, I just can't shake that feeling off. All of the sudden the lights start flickering on and off turning everyone into panic mode. Willow grabbed onto Alfie, ugh! Does she have to rub it in? Alfie doesn't even seem interested in her! Now the lights went out completely, I saw someone in the corner of the room and I screamed.  
"Amber what's wrong?" Causing me to turn my head and see Jerome there "did you break a nail princess Millington?"  
"Didn't you seem him?" I say desperately.  
"See who?" I turn my head back around and he's gone. What was that?  
"Okay I'm not staying here I'm getting out of this place!" I say while I make a run for the door, locked. "Who locked the door?"  
Trudy was the first to reply "The door isn't locked, that door can't lock."  
"We'll it's locked! And we need to get out of here I'm not crazy there was a man in here and he left."  
"Probably just the pizza guy." Fabian suggested. Is he serious?  
"The pizza guy left! He wouldn't want to stay with a bunch of kids!" How do they not see something's wrong? We kept arguing until Eddie spoke up.  
"You guys! Where's Patricia?" We looked around, she's gone. Then we heard a scream. "YACKER!" He desperately tried opening the door "my dad must have a key he's in his office" with that he picked up his phone and called Mr. Sweet. "Dad you don't understand Patricia is missing! No she's not in the bathroom the door's locked like I just said! Yes I'm sure she's not here if she was she'd be yacking already! Thank you just come unlock the door." With that he hanged up the phone. A few minutes later we heard a click and we knew it had worked, Eddie was the first to run out. Aw! He really cares about her! I ran out to and everyone else soon followed. Fabian and Mara were holding hands. Ugh! Hello what about fabina!

We were still walking down the hallway when we decided to split up, groups were  
Fabian and Mara  
Willow and Alfie  
Me and Nina  
Eddie wanted to go by himself to look for Patricia  
Jerome and Joy  
So then we set off, where could Patricia be? Then I saw the man in a different hallway walking away, I stopped and motioned to Nina to be quiet by putting my finger to my lips. She stopped to looking confused but then saw him, she held in a gasp and mouthed to me "you weren't lying" and I mouthed back "nooooo really?" She rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the man, he's gone.

**~next chapter will have some juicy relationship drama! Hahahaha it'll mainly be Mabian and Peddie! Ill have the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian p.o.v

"Mara hurry up!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" We were currently running away from the dark figure, every turn we make there he's there. Maras been acting weird lately, she doesn't seem happy ever since Nina came back. We ran into the science room and Mara looked around to see if the sark figure was there, she gave me an okay and I locked the door. She sat on a table and I looked out the windows thinking of what to do, the silence was getting to loud so I finally spoke up.  
"Mara what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
She faked a smile. "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"  
My smile dropped. "Because you seem very sad ever since Nina came back."  
"Fabian what are you doing here?" She asked while her eyes finally meeting my eyes, what does she mean? "I see the way you look at her, you still love her Fabian." Oh, so this is about Nina, she's right I still do love her. "I see the way you look at her, you still love her. I just want you to be happy. I'll always love you Fabian, but not this way, more like brother and sister. Now go get her before you loose her." I studied her face, looking for sadness or even a sign of being scared, nothing. I only say the joy and happiness in her eyes, her mouth broke into a smile. "Go get her Fabian." I nodded saying thank you and ran out the door.

Eddie p.o.v

"Patricia! Yacker where are you!" I'm running down the hallway desperate to find her. What if I'm to late? What if the dark person hurt her? Stop with the what ifs Eddie! I ran down a hallway and it led to a dead end. I sighed in frustration, I have to find her! I turned around and that's when I saw him. The dark person. He was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, black everything actually. (A/N pll fans should realize that description just saying) His face was down I couldn't see who it was.  
"Where's Patricia!" I would've called her yacker but I'm gonna guess he never heard that name before.  
"Oh you mean your precious yacker?" What? How would he know her name? And his voice was deep and robot like, must be computerized or something. "You should join her."  
What's he talking about? "What do you mean?" Then he advanced towards me and I stepped backwards, at that moment the wall sucked me in, leading me to a different room. And there she was. My yacker.

~before that with Eddie~  
Patricia p.o.v  
Ugh I'm stuck in this stupid room! That stupid black figure took me when the lights were out! They stuck me in this room and I'm not trying to be like Amber but it's literally the most vile thing I've ever seen, they must've closed up this room with a door or something, but why? Then I heard someone on the other side of the wall saying yacker... Eddie! It must be him! I mean really you don't see Nina calling me yacker every five seconds! A few minutes later I saw Eddie being sucked into the room. When he got up his face lit up.  
"Yacker I've been looking everywhere for you!" Then he hugged me and when we broke apart he kissed me. The kiss was short, we pulled away after a few seconds.  
"We have to find away out of here." Eddie said already searching the walls. "I wish we had a map of the school."  
"Um okay Dora there isn't a map of the school, only in your dads office I think but we're on the other side of the school."  
"On yeah, well we'll figure something out don't worry."  
I really hope we do, and fast.

**~this chapter was very important! And why do you think everyone keeps calling the person lurking around a different name? And it is important, say your thoughts! And review pleaseeeeee I love to hear what you have to say about this story! And follow me on Instagram my account is houseofanubis_sibuna_ , please follow! And next chapter will have fabina amfie and maybe jeroy drama!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Joy p.o.v

Jerome and I were searching the hallways for trixie, where could she be? The hallway was so dark, so numb feeling.

Bing bing! Bing bing! I looked down at my iPhone and saw Eddie was calling me, maybe he found Patricia!

"Hey Eddie did you find her?"

"Patricia- I- trapped- don't- where" his voice keeps getting cut off! Bad reception? Then a long endless beeping noise filled the sound of the phone.

"Nice talking to you too Eddie! So what I got out of that call was that Patricia and Eddie are trapped and they don't know where." I told Jerome. "First Patricia then Eddie, which one of us is next?" Jerome opened his mouth to respond but someone beat him to it.

"You two." We slowly turned around and saw the evil person that Amber must have been talking about.

"You? You're actually real and princess pushy wasn't faking it?" Jerome said clearly shocked. The person ignored his comment and advanced towards us, now I'm not letting this happen, good thing I'm wearing these boots! I went up to him and kicked him in the face then flipped him. Yeah I did karate when I was younger.

"How did that go for you, creep." With that I walked away, Jerome looked utterly confused and shocked. "Coming Jerome?"

"What just happened joyless?"

"I know a little karate."

"A little huh?"

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around my neck and kissed him. He kissed back of course, we were kissing for what felt like years when we heard a coughing noise and we broke apart to see Alfie standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt you two sticking your tongues down each others throats but we need to find the others, I can't find Willow."

"1: we were not kissing like Patricia and Eddie! And 2: Alfie do you still love Amber?" I asked him, he looked like he was ready to deny it but he still opened his mouth said

"Yes."

Amber p.o.v

Alfie texted me saying "go back to head quarters"

Considering I had no clue what that meant I responded "Alfie I know you like to pretend you're a ninja or a spy but I have no clue what that means"

"just go back to where we're sleeping!"

So Nina and I just got back the people who were missing were

Patricia

Eddie

(At least peddie is probably with each other!)

And Willow

At least she won't be rubbing it in that she has Alfie now, to be completely honest I'm kinda of glad she isn't here, she's so nice but now I have more time with Alfie.

"Hey Ambs want to go for a walk?" Alfie came up and asked me, I smiled and nodded.

Nina p.o.v

Amber and I went to "head courtiers" as Alfie likes to call it, she disappeared with Alfie somewhere. I saw Fabian running towards me, I thought he was going to say something about the missing people, I was way off. He ran up to me grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I kissed back obviously. Then we pulled apart, and at that moment, I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**~hey guys I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was on vacation for a while! Sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes I make those a lot!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Amber p.o.v

"So Alfie what did you bring me all the way over here just to tell me?" My stomach is literally doing flip flops right now. He looked at me opened his mouth, then shut it  
"I- I can't find the right words to say."  
"What do-" he cuts me off with a kiss. Oh my god. I kiss back and I feel fireworks exploding! We break apart.  
"Amber I am so sorry, Willow is more like a sister to me, it isn't real between me and her, but I feel as if with you, I can do anything."  
I smiled and said "Well okay Romeo let's go back to "head courtiers" and figure this out."  
We held hands and let me just say... OH MY GOD FINALLY!

We had just gotten back when I see Nina on the ground and Fabian trying to wake her up, I run over the best I can do in my heels.  
"What happened to Nina!"  
"I kissed her and she blacked out, I don't know what happened!"  
I think for a few moments.  
"Fabian this sounds cliche I know but, kiss her." He looks confused, but instead of asking questions her just kisses her. We wait but nothing happens.  
I think back to the time where Rufus was unconscious in that shed when Nina first came here. "Idea explosion!" I raise my hand high up in the air, I see Nina open her eyes but it's to late now! And I slap her as hard as I can!  
"AMBER!" Everyone screams at once.  
"Sorry!"  
"Amber I was already awake by the time you slapped me!" She grabbed her head. "Ugh what happened! All I remember was kissing you Fabian then the next thing I know I wake up to find Amber slapping me! Explain!"  
"That's basically it, we don't know what happened, all we know is that we were kissing then when we stopped you fell the the ground and blacked out." Fabian said obviously confused.  
"Are you hurt at all?" Joy asked.  
"Well besides my head no, anyone got painkillers? And where's Trudy?" We all looked around no-thing!  
"I do and where is everyone disappearing to!"

Willow p.o.v

I just joined Patricia and Eddie a few minutes ago, ugh this room is freezing!  
"What is this place?"  
Just as I said that Trudy fell through the exact place I fell through.  
"Ah lovies! Here you are! Now let's get out of here!"  
"Trudy we don't know how to." Patricia said explains this for the millionth time.  
Eddie spoke up "Okay if we came out from right there, why don't we try getting out from there?"  
"I already tried that when I was alone, no use." Patricia said.  
Just as she said that the dark shadowy guy just came in.  
"Where are we!" Patricia asked demanding answers.  
"All in good time. But you." He said pointing to Patricia. "You are coming with me."  
"Uh no she's not!" Eddie said standing in the front of her. Aw! The guy simply pulled out a knife.  
"Yeah I think she is."  
"Eddie. I'll be fine." She kisses him then let's him take her.

-one hour later-  
We're all waiting for Patricia hoping she's okay, interrupting my thoughts Patricia comes through the door.  
"Hey guys."  
"Yacker!" Eddie says hugging her tightly. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" He keeps bombing her with questions.  
She laughs "Eddie I'm fine! But I found stuff out. Few things actually  
1: there's not just one of them, there's a team.  
2: the person who was just in here, was Kt Rush."

**Hey guys AHHHH IM BACK! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Don't kill me! From school and having writers block, it's been hard! But now I have inspiration! Who else do you think is on the team?**


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia p.o.v

"What do you mean, that person is Kt?"  
"Who else is on the team?"  
"How'd you find this out?"  
They keep bombing me with questions! Ugh! "SHUT UP ALREADY!" They're all clearly taken back by my sudden outburst. "And I mean that Kt is evil! I told you not to trust her! No one listened! And she said something's to me and was very clear that I had to follow them... And I saw a lot of people dressed the same way as her." Not making eye contact with Eddie.  
"What did she say to you?" Eddie asked obviously concerned.  
Still not looking at him I say "Nothing important."  
And with that he drops it.  
I can't look him in the eyes.  
He'll know I'm lying.  
I can't let him find out.  
I can't be near him anymore,  
to save his life.

Jerome p.o.v

I can tell Joy is trying to act like she's not scared, I'm her boyfriend I see right through her.  
"Joy tell me what's on your mind."  
She opens her mouth to talk but my phone beats her to it.  
Riiiiing! Riiiing!  
I look at the caller ID and it says "goth pixie" oh it's Patricia.  
I answer and ask her where she is.  
She ignores my question and just says. "No time! DONT TRUST KT." With that she hangs up.  
What does she mean? Wait. Oh no.  
"Um guys quit your squabbling and let me talk, trixie just called me, the person in the black coat and stuff, is Kt."  
"WHAT!" They all scream.  
"Did you really not hear me?"  
"No we obviously heard you dude but we're kinda majorly shocked!" Alfie replied in a "duh" tone.  
"Well, it looks like it's time to set up a trap!" Mara says. I look at Alfie, he looks at me. We both crack up clearly thinking the same thing.  
"What're you to laughing about?" Nina said confused.  
Still laughing I manage to get out "D 25. With a few touch ups, it'll be perfect. The ultimate prank, and the ultimate trap. Let me and Alfie take care of everything, we'll tell you what to do."

-20 minutes later-

Nina p.o.v

"Okay everyone bring it on in." Alfie says looking pretty proud of himself. We do one of those huddle things they do in the movies when they're making a plan.  
"Okay here's what we do." Then he starts whispering.  
"Alfie you're not saying anything"  
"Because I don't want other people to hear, now check your phones!" We all do what we're told, wow this plan is genius!  
"Boo this is brilliant!" Amber says as she kisses him on the cheek, aw! Wait a minute.  
"Are you two back together?" I asked confused.  
Alfie grabs hold of Ambers hand with a big smile on his face. "Yep we are."  
"That's great!"  
Jerome looking disgusted speaks up and says "Okay enough of this mooshy gooshy love stuff it's making me sick! We need to stick to the plan. Everyone know what to do?" We all nod. "Good, now let's do this!"

-10 minutes later, plan is set up-

Jerome p.o.v

Me being the fastest runner is the person to lure Kt in, I'm running down the hallways looking for the person when I find a dead end. I turn around and come face to face with the black figure. I can't get around him. Shoot. He pushes me into a wall, I feel myself falling through the wall. I get up and see Eddie, Patricia, Willow, and Trudy. Well this is where everyone is. This is going perfectly.  
Before they all ask me questions I call Alfie. "Dude, it worked, stage one is complete, get ready for stage two."  
"Jerry what is going on?" Eddie asked.  
"A little plan I like to call D 25. Believe me, it'll work, we'll get out of here in no time. And Kt will be captured.  
"What about the rest of them? Kt isn't the only one!" Patricia said "I told you that over the phone after I said that Kt is evil!"  
"No you said that after Kt saw you were making a call then smashed your phone on the ground." Willow said trying to get her to remember.  
"Oh yeah."  
"So you're saying that there's a whole team and not just Kt?" They all nod. "Shoot."

Nina p.o.v

"Okay everyone stage one is complete, time for stage two." Alfie says as he hangs up the phone.  
I run down the hallway as the rest get in their positions.  
I see Kt without her hood over her head coming out of a room.  
"Hey Kt! How'd it feel what Eddie chose Patricia over you, multiple times?"  
"Her face turns red and she runs over to me.  
"I sprint back down the hallway. I need to get back. Now.

Alfie p.o.v

I hear footsteps frantically running down the hallway. I nod to everyone and they get in their positions. Nina runs over to us and she hides in the corner. Kt runs through, slips over the butter falling forwards. Amber and Mara let go of the rope and the dodge ball attached to it knocks Kt in the stomach. And she falls backwards landing in the rope and Fabian take the rock off the rope that was holding the net down, it wraps around Kt.  
"Wow it actually worked? It really worked!" I say proud of my self!  
"I soundly be to sure of that!" Kt says looking behind us and smirking. We all turn around corned in by a lot of other people. I recognize them immediately.  
Victor.  
Rufus.  
Vera.  
Denby.  
Sweet.  
Jason.  
And the rest of the secret society.  
"Holy crab cakes." I say, hm crab cakes sound pretty good right now. "Okay new plan, RUN!"  
Then we all split up into different hallways running as fast as we can.  
I look behind me to see Vera and Denby chasing me and Amber. Are you kidding me? THERES A TEAM SERIOUSLY!  
We turn the corner to see Victor making us got to a halt, we turn to run away but Denby stops us.

Amber p.o.v

"Okay which one of you is it?" Vera asks. What is she talking about?  
"Vera we have no idea what you're saying." I say utterly confused. She looks at me, and sees the necklace I'm wearing, it was a necklace my grandma gave me when I was little.  
"You." Vera says and advances towards me.

**EEEP! What could the necklace mean? Were you surprised by the people who are on the team? Longest chapter yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

Amber p.o.v

I step backwards.  
Me?  
What could I possibly have to do with anything! I try to run but Denby grabs me. Victor is holding Alfie back, who is obviously trying to fight to help me. They start dragging me out, no this isn't happening, wait what is happening?  
I let out a huge scream as loud as I can.  
They cover my mouth as I try to break free, "Let me go!" But it sounded more like "Met pe mo!"  
They dragged me to the door and I look at Alfie, praying with everything I have that it won't be the last time I see him."

Fabian p.o.v

Nina and I are hiding in the History room when we hear an ear piecing scream.  
We all knew that voice.  
We hoped we wouldn't hear anyone scream.  
But I knew what she had.  
They wanted me to join them.  
Told me the significance of the necklace.  
When I refused they said if I told anyone they'd hurt Mara, at the time I was dating her.  
It was Amber, they had found her.  
"AMBER!" Nina screamed, her best friend, I tell her briefly everything I know, then I ran out of the room. I run until I see Amber being dragged by Denby and Vera, I've never seen her looked so scared, not even when we were stuck in a room with vicious flies and a megalomaniac.  
"Stop! I know you need the necklace and Amber, but what makes you think she's gonna tell you anything, or even remembers it! And why would she ever help you!"  
"Oh we'll make sure she remembers! We have her brother, we have her, and most importantly we have the necklace! Everything we need! Nothing will stand in out way." Harriet- er- Caroline said proudly.  
"Except us."  
I turn around and see all of anubis house standing there, minus Kt, Trudy, Patricia, Willow, and Eddie.  
Nina- holding a mop  
Alfie- holding a stick  
Jerome- holding a microwave  
Joy- holding an algebra book, out of everything I the school she picks a book!  
Mara- a brush  
Gee I wonder who's gonna win!  
The doors open and Kt comes through the door and says,  
"Try anything and Amber gets it." No one moved. "Good, come on the van is waiting out back."  
They left.

Amber p.o.v

They shoved me into a van, I started asking questions like it's my job.  
"Where are you taking me!"  
"What does my necklace have to do with anything!"  
"I bet they already have the police coming! Scattering the entire country, scratch that, the entire world to find me! Daddy is very rich."  
Finally an annoyed Caroline says. "Oh shut up already! You keep talking and talking and, oh never mind, so tell us about your necklace Amber."  
"Why should I? You've kidnapped me!"  
"Because we have your brother." Vera said with a smirk on her face.  
"I will slap your smirk right off your face."  
"Now now would that be very wise considering this situation Ms. Millington?" Victor said while driving. I didn't respond, "Good choice, now tell us everything you know." To be honest? I didn't know anything. Only one or two small things.  
"Fine. My grandma it to me, she said that I'm the next one, and it has a lot of Rubies in it."  
"You're gonna have to remember more than that. Don't worry, we have a plan."

-24 minutes later-

We arrived at some barn, they need new scenery! They brought me inside and I see this ginormous machine, and my brother, Thomas, on a chair unconscious.  
"What did you do to him!" I saw running towards him.  
"Exactly what's gonna happen to you. It's a mind jogger, after you'll pass out." After refusing and refusing and more refusing them manage to get me under.  
"I will sue your butt." Then they attach the head thingy to my head, shocker there!

Them my mind goes foggy, I'm in a room, I see myself as a young me.  
"Grandma why me? I don't want to be chosen." I gasp, chosen? What is she, well I, talking about?  
"Hunny it's your destiny, you are the chosen one! There are people who have been chosen to protect you, you must trust them!"  
"But who? Who who who! And how can I trust them Grandma, how?" Wow I was an annoying kid! But does that mean, Nina isn't really the chosen one? Is she one of my protectors? But protectors of what? This doesn't make sense!  
"You'll know!" She pulls off her necklace, the exact same one I have now. "Here. This will protect you. Show it to nobody!" She kisses my forehead, that outfit looks familiar, oh my god. This is the day I was sent off to the school!  
"I love you Grandma, thank you for the necklace! See you soon." Tears fall down little me's face. Aw! I'm so cute!

Then I wake up.  
"I'm the chosen one."  
Then I black out."

**Short I know I'm sorry! But I'd say a lot happened ? ﾟﾘﾂ ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
